With rapid development of Liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display becomes dominant in the display field and applied to various fields in daily life. In recent years, it is known that vehicle display system provided in vehicles such as a car is in behalf of various navigators, vehicle television and the like. However, the existing vehicle display system are mostly used to display various information to users (the example of which is a driver), there is not any substantial assistance for the driver to drive the car. For example, during driving, blazing light sources such as sun, high beam in the front vehicles and the like will affect eyes of the drivers and is adverse to safety and comfort of the driving. In addition, apparatus such as transparent external walls of a building and camera of monitors suffer from influence of the external light sources, which leads a feeling of glaring, so it is impossible to get a vivid image. Thus, it needs a transparent display system capable of avoiding glaring.